the love broken between you and me
by harrypotterfan4ever
Summary: Any 1 can love but not like the love broken between you and me! I HATE FLAMES! ALTHOUGHT THEY MAKE A DELICIOUS STEAK! HEY SIMION AS AGIRL NO 1 LIKES U! REALLY ITS THE TRUTH!
1. Default Chapter

the love broken between you and me  
This story is a story of my wishes with this guy i like its my fary tale so anythig can happen many have loved but not like the love broken bettween you and me.[this story is in hermiones pov] on with the story.  
  
chapter one: the hotty of diagon alley  
  
i woke up to the gloomyest day of the year . my birthday.my bday was cursed and every thing seemed to happen to me. the summer before first year i had gotten my letter to hogwarts . the summer before second year harry got bars on his windows and couldint write me.The summer before third year harry almost got kicked out of the wizarding world.The summer before fourth year the dark mark was cast.The summer before fifth year i was with krum and couldnt write harry.The summer before sixth year my best [girl] friend lavender died. now i wonder whats going to happen today. I have to go meet ron and harry in diagon alley. god why did they pick today.i whent into my closet and got out my fave dress. It was red,strapless,and ruffled at the bottom. scrolled across the chest was the words suprisingly hott. I had just got this dress at a muggle shop called jc pennys. many boys stared at me as i came out of the dressing room. i hope harry will do the same. my mom said i looked great and that the dress showed off my figure beutifully.i belived her.so i put on the dress and whent into my bathroom to apply my makeup. i put on my eye liner then my lip liner. afterwards i put on my red lipstick and clear strawberry lip gloss. finnaly i put on my charcoal eye shadow and grabed my jean jacket and red hand bag. i headed down stairs for breakfast. ''herm your going to go by floo powder so take your cell ok hun'' she said ''kay mom mrs.weasly owled me yesturday she wants me to take floo powder over to her house tommorow '' i siad sitting down at the table. ''kay honney take your criedit card to okay''she siad ''im ready to go now right'' i siad ''yeah i guess'' ''bye mom'' ''bye hermione'' and with that i whent to the fire place and placed floo powder in the fire. then i jumped in an clearly said ''diagon alley''. i landed in the book store and then i walked out as every guy looked at me and i thought'my plan might work' i walked up the street to gringotts where i was sopposed to meet harry and ron. harry was standing there waiting and looking around. ''hey ron , hey harry'' i said ''do we know you '' ron siad a few minutes later harry looked me in the eye and said''hi hermione'' rons mouth opened wide ''your dress doesnt lie '' ''oh.....um.......thanks'' ron blushed as they entered gringotts.even every goblin looked at me as we pasted. then my cell rang. ''hi this is hermione granger'' ''hi this is justine time'' ''not justin time for lunch justin'' ''yeah its him'' justin laughted''waz up little girl'' ''nothin much just at gringotts'' ''oh yeah your only starting 7th year'' ''yeah but i'm head girl'' ''of course you are but whos head boy'' ''guess''  
  
''no idea'' ''starts with a h'' ''who?'' ''harry potter'' ''who?'' ''harry potter'' ''The harry potter'' ''my friend harry potter'' ''i wanted to ask you if you could come to dinner tommorrow?'' ''i have plans with ron'' ''ron red head weasly'' ''yeah why'' ''im old friends with bill and charlie'' ''yeah so'' ''bill already invited me and said i could bring a date and you are my date'' ''ok im takeing floo powder tommorow at 5 you can floo over to my house at 10 fine?'' ''yeah g2g'' ''bye'' they hung up ''what in the world is g2g''harry asked ''got to go'' i siad ''justin is comming to my house'' ''yeah why'' ''justin is a bozo'' ''guys'' i said ''they never grow up'' ''girls'' ron siad'' they think they rule the world'' ''ron we dont think we know'' the rest of the day we spent runnin around diagon alley gettin school stuff , playin around ,and laughin at every one how stared at me. when it was time to go we all whent to the book store to good bye when draco turned up ''damn granger what happened to you'' ''nothin draco'' ''you got hott''draco said checking me out ''you think so dracy''hermione said hottly then walked up to him and whipered in his ear ''you want a kiss from the hott girl dont you''draco whent red and i kissed him gently and steped back ''mudbloods are good kissers and sorry thats the last one you will kiss for free buceuse your not butt ugly your ass ugly''then i turned around and proudly walked up to harry ''you surly showed him'' ron siad ''bye herm '' harry said walking up to me and hugged me. then he kissed me on the cheek . i blushed and kissed him back. then ron gave me a hugg and i was off. as I jumped into the fire I realized what i had just done. then i menteally kicked myself.when i stopped `i saw my mom and siad''mom justins comin over at 4 ok'' ''yeah hun just go to bed its late'' ''yes mother'' i whent up stairs and got dressed into my nite gown.then i took out my diary and wrote  
  
dear diary,  
  
i had a great day. harry acuctully noticed me and he did more then notice me this time he kissed me well im not sure if he ment it as a friendly kiss or if he really fancies me. damn why did that thought have to come into my mind. maybe harry does only like me as a friend. damn why is he so hot? why does he have thouths heavenly eyes and that rought coal black hair? why does he have to have that warm heart and kind soul?theres no doubt about it i love harry potter! well g2g bye hermione elizisbeth granger  
well i hope you liked it it did not take long to write and i had fun writing it if you have any qestions review and ask or email me at is8all@aol.com  
. 


	2. 3 rules to remeber kiss cheat and we nev...

The love broken between you and me  
  
chapter2: 3rules to remeber kiss cheat and we never went out  
A/N: hey every one my lifes a wreak!lol }!{ (up side down butterfly) i love writing and want to become a writer when i grown up i also want to become a petatristion and i m very busy doing every thing i can to get a scolarship so any one conected to harverd please im email or review with info.thanks alot everyone you ppl r my insperation well along with jeremy but not going to get into that. oh darn i cant not talk about him hes so so so whats the word ? so jeremy! hes nice handsome kind lovely non self centered (lost in jeremy world!).i m back this chap is about how hermione gets close to harry. well any one can love but not like the love broken between you and me!  
I woke up to a buetiful day only to remeber what i had done the day before. i had kissed draco. i whent to the bathroom to brush my teeth thouorly and to take a shower. i got my towel and my chothes and put them on the conter as i hopped into the shower. as soon as i got out of the shower i dried myself off and put my clothes. i put on a tight shirt that was light blue with clouds that had in white 'angel 24/7' on the front and ' dont you hate it when i lie'. i put on pants that where hip huggers and where laced up the side and showed off my figure beutifully.Then i put on my 'flirt' socks and my blue running shoes. it was now 9 a.m and justin would be here in an hour. she whent down for breakfast to find her mom over the stove cookin' breakfast ''mornin' mum '' i said '' morning''she said ''when did you get up''i said ''a few minutes ago'' she said ''justins going to be here in an hour'' i said' ''ok breakfast will be done in 15 minutes'' she said ''hey mom can you take me and justin to the store its harrys bday tommorow'' i said ''yeah sure i have to go any way''she said ''ok '' then my mom put the food on the table and sat down ''your dad already whent to work'' we ate in silence and afterwards i whent to my room and got out the history of magic book 7 turned to page 137 and read  
  
witch burning in the 17th centrtury was completely pointless for there is a charm that makes the flames hurtless. this charm is called the flame resitant spell and is rather easy to learn.this one particular witch wendiln the weird loved being burn so much she was burned at stake 23 times. her runner up was buned 13 times.  
  
when she finnished with that chapter she looked at the clock 9:50 it read so she deiced to go down and wait for justin to show up. when she reached the bottom of the stairs the fire in the fire place turned green and then justin apeared out of no where. ''hey justin how r u'' ''nothin much just chillin'' ''how long has it been?'' "dunno" "well later me and u are goin to jc and diagon alley k'' "yeah what r u up to" ''nothin much you" " same " "hey you want to go upstairs" " yeah" "follow me'' justin follwed me as i lead him to my room and i opened my door "you want to stay in here go to the game room library pool room work out room or the bar'' " where ever you want to go" justin siad sighing " lets go to the game room first kay" i said " yeah " justin siad " lets go" i then lead him across the hall and into the game room, "hermione i hate to say this but your spoiled" justin laughted " i know and im glad" i kew what justin was talking about i had every game on the face of the earth. no i had every game on the earth and i had never even played any of them. every game system from atari to ps2. i even had all of the game boys. but that wasnt it i had all of the arcade gamesthe stuffed animal games gumball michines icecream machines and the cotten candy machines there was no dout about it i was spoiled and not just spoiled i was spoiled rotten. " hey why dont we go to the bar"justin siad hottly " you know its not a alchol bar right"i asured him " ah man " justin said in a playful voiceand i laughted as we went to the bar.this room was like an old fashion bar with a jute box. "sit my fair lady" he siad "thank you kind gentleman" i siad " what shall you have?"he siad " im fine"i siad " ok then sall we dance?"he said "sure" he grabed me by the hip and we slow danced otown sittin inthe dark empty room likean empty heart love will stop but never stays dont look back as they drive away maybe i should fix the boken healed life then mabe love will stop hear tonite and if she knocks on my door ill give her the key just look in her eyes and i know ill be everything that she sees in me more then i every thought i could be but these are the days whent all that i could do is dream but now i have to face it these r the days these r the days between our hopes and fears theser the days that stear love clear light in the dark this is what i got oh these r the days when ill that i can do is dream  
  
then we departed as my mom yelled" its time to go" "mom wait a sec i have to get ready kay" "yeah whatever" "you go wait in the living room ill be there in a second" ''whatever" then i whent into my room to apply my makeup. strawberry lipgloss baby blue eye shadow eye linner and blush. afterwards i made my way down stairs to find mom and justin deep in conversation "the wizarding world is very fasinating" my mom said "yeah i never thought about how muggles live without it"justin excliamed " it would be so much easyer with magic" mom siad sighing "hey herm you ready to go" justin asked " yeah justin" i siad ''then off we go''my mom said we walked out the door and into my moms 69 fire bird and drove of to jc pennys. "hermione you have your credit cards be back here at 2 ok'' ''yeah mom" "see you in a little" "ok" so me and justin whent into the store. i got justin a shirt that siad i lost my number can i have yours, jinco jeans a black bandana a pair of sun glasses and a new pair of shoes.i found harry a gold chain bright blue shoes a shirt that says 'dont qestion the thinkings of my mind i dont think i have one' suave colon sunglasses 2 pair of jinco jeans a bandana the rings and an ear ring. i got 6 shirts that said dont hate me beacuse im beautiful one said whats stupider my shirt or you reading it another said why are you reading my shirt the next one siad boys r toys then one said boy scouting crown of honor anther said boys and choclate. some things r just better rich. i also got 2 pair of sandals 3 pair of runnin shoes 4 sticks of lip stick 3 things of lip gloss and 5 things of eyeshadow and 4 pair of jeans. we payed for every thing and whent to the car. as the got in hermione heard her mom talking on her cell  
  
" were going to whats it called um diagon alley in a moment oh hermiones now here you want me to just drop her off at your house? "yeah" "bye" "bye" then they drove to the leaky caldron and whent in. inside the place was as mildewy as possible and smelled strongly of butter beer and alochol. we whent to the back of the store then i noticed someone oddly fimiluar. then i noticed it was sirus and walked over to him. " when did you get cleared sirus" sirus turned around "yesterday im going to surprise him tommorow on his b day mrs weasley already knows that ill be coming tommorow" " you have a place to stay tonight?" "Yeah why?" " i was going to let you stay the night at my house but you have a place" "whatever" "you want to go to diagon alley with us im going right now " "yeah i guess" so we all walked out to the brick wall and i got to tap the bricks. then magiclly the brick wall opened and reaveled the mall of th wizards diagon alley.we walked thourght then the wall closed as we went into quality qittich supplies to shop around to buy harry a present. i fianally found him more cleaning oil a CuddlyCannons robe a CC cloak aposter and his own porsonal set of quititich balls.after i payed for everything i whent to the car with my mom to get my trunk from the house. afterwards we went to the weaslys. 'knock knock ' the door sounded "come in come in " mrs weasly siad we went in and sat down "Hey Harry long time no see" "Hey Hermione" "hey Ron" "Hi " ron said sheepishly " HEY" justin yelled as bill and charlie sacked him "Hello" they said "hermione i need to talk to you kay " ron said " "okay what ever " i said now please in my room " ron siad "okay" said i try to stay nice then i followed ron up to his room "hey what did you want" i asked " ihavelovedyousinceifirstsawyou" " in english please" " i love you hermione " ron said and the room fell silent then some thing noone would have thought would happen ron had kissed me and with ot thinking i kissed him back it was sweet like nothing i had ever felt before but then the door opened and justin came in "how could you hermione" "how could i what" i asked " kiss him and cheat on me" " cheat on you we never whent out"i said " shes with me " ron said " i with nethier of you i like nethier of you more then a friend i like someone else " then i slaped ron and said " you shouldnt have kissed me" and ran out of the door crying i ran down the stairs and into the kitchen opened the door and ran outside to the clearing the three of us had found last year. " hermione wait" called a fermilular voice " why should i its not like my lifes wore stay in it for" i said back " yes hermione it is were best friends" harry said now cought up with me. " yes but"i said " but what"harry said " you wouldnt understand" i said " understand what "he said i took a breath and then said" i love you more then life its self"  
  
i love cliffhangers!hey howed you like it sorry it took to long my bro was hogging the computer i have 8 siblings 11 people together ranging from 44 to 8 monthes very busy at my house . plez review! well either reveiw or email at is is8all@aol.com but remember anyone can love but not like the love broken between you and me 


End file.
